


Stubborn

by VariaVenus



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariaVenus/pseuds/VariaVenus
Summary: Reader has an established relationship with Kid, smut.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some of my old works from Tumblr! Im VariaVenus on there as well <3 
> 
> Just some smut with Kid being Kid! Established relationship with reader.

The tension is the air is palpable, most of the evening air has been filled with snide, snarky comments. Not unusual considering how quick you both rise to a temper, eager to take any bait the other left hanging. You have been in this relationship for some time, you adore one another. Almost as much as you enjoy pushing one another’s buttons. Getting a rise out of them is cute, provoking one another to see who will break first in this bratty little standoff. It’s never entirely clear how these arguments begin, or who is at fault. It’s routine really, kills time.

Being around each other in a confined space leads to the passionate pair being at one another’s throats in one way or another. Much to the crew’s dismay, giving them space letting them deal with it is the only choice. Even Killer has given up being a mediator, they are similar and come to a compromise eventually. Jaw clenched and fixing the harshest glare you can muster without breaking into a smile, on him. Eustace Kid. Raising your chin in a silent challenge to his already bruised pride as for once you had the upper hand. The small cabin making you all too aware of how much he towers over your own frame.

It’s all part of the game though, waiting on that growl to force its way up from the back of his throat. A telltale sign he is losing patience and is going to cave or put you in your place. It's win-win for you both, really. He turns on his heel, throwing a glare over his shoulder and slams the door. Bastard. Dramatic, stubborn bastard. Drowning out the noise of the crew, you decide to follow. Refusing to look at him. From the corner of your eye, you can see him in conversation with Killer, feeling his eyes on you as you saunter past him toward the kitchen. Grabbing a drink, you join in the conversation with everyone else. Kid’s irritated gaze into the back of your skull didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the crew. So slowly, but surely, they departed to their own rooms. Leaving you both alone on deck. He stood, the impact of his boots on the deck below echoing throughout the ship. His lips pulled into a tight line with his jaw clenched. You stand, refusing to give him any reason to feel superior. Your eyes meet his, the corner of your lips tugging into a smirk. You raise your brow, silently questioning him. He places his large hand on the small of your back, guiding you toward his quarters. When the door is closed behind you, the sound of the bolt echoing around the room. It’s locked. His chest heaves, you swallow. He cages you in his arms, his scent engulfing you.“How long do you plan on playing this game? Just hurry up and admit you want me to fuck you.” Kid’s smirk plastered across his smug face, knowing how he can turn you into a mess with just words. “Listen you bastard I mhmm!” Your sentence cut short as he grabbed you by the chin and crashes his lips against your own. Causing you to instantly melt into his arms.

Finally, happy with your reaction he moves his hand to the back of your neck, moving his lips against yours. Biting, nipping, and sucking. Your chest tightly pressed against his, desperate for the much-needed friction. Sliding his hands around your waist, pushing your shirt over your head. Relieving your breasts from the confines of your bra and taking your right nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling the little bud as you try to hold back gasps of pleasure. Roughly pulling, twisting, and pinching the other, making sure to leave his mark. Face flushed and panting you meet his gaze and he has you desperate and needy. Reaching up your hands to trace his chest, lightly dragging your nails along his torso knowing he lives for a little bit of pain. Sliding your hand around his thick neck, pulling down so you can leave hot open-mouthed kisses below his jaw. He growls, grabs your ass and squeezes. “Jump.” He commands, you comply with no hesitation and he lifts you. Locking your legs around his hips, feeling his length rub against you sending needy shivers through your being.

He drops you unceremoniously onto the bed, before crawling on top of you. Running his hands along your sides, tracing your hips, over your stomach to your breasts. Sinking his teeth into your neck, making you a writhing moaning mess beneath him. He kisses his way down to your navel, maintaining eye contact, watching you squirm. You lift your hips instinctively; he removes the rest of your clothing. You lie naked as his eyes darken with lust taking in every inch of your form. You sit up, reaching for his belt the cool metal providing a much-needed contrast to your own burning skin. He watches you, enjoying the view of you slowly rising to your knees. You tug his pants away from his hips, he chuckles and throws his hands behind his head. He knows what’s coming. You palm at his length, locking your eyes with his. Stroking him causes a hiss to escape from his throat, as you drag your tongue along the underside of his length making it twitch in approval. Gently sucking the head, hollowing out your cheeks. Letting the spit escape from your mouth, he likes it messy after all. “You look so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock, on your knees like a good girl.” He watches you amused, his chest begins to rapidly rise and fall as he grunts. Watching your large eyes look up at him, seemingly innocent. Gulping more of him in with each bob your head. Taking his balls in your hand you start to play with them, picking up the pace ignoring the ache in your jaw. His balls start to tighten, you feel his fist grab you by the hair and drag you away from your work. His hand wraps around your throat lightly as he pushed you onto your back, he wastes no time in leaving marks on your hips. Gripping your thighs, settling between them. He places light kisses on the inside of your thighs, thumbs tracing circles as he keeps your legs opened. Reaching desperately for his fiery red hair, encouraging him to pay attention to your core.

A deep chuckle reverberates through his chest, lifting his head to look at your face. Hair stuck to your face, flushed cheeks and plump rosy lips. “Need something?” The amused look in his eyes, he knows damn well what you need. His ego needs to hear you beg. You whine, desperate. Rocking your hips, lifting them towards his lips in a silent plea. He frowns, before mocking your whine. “Please Kid, I need you to touch me!” You gasp out, “Oh? Where?” he smirks watching you expectantly, enjoying the pout crossing your features. “Just fucking eat me already!” your voiced raised showing your frustration at his game. He furrowed his brow, wrapped his hand round your throat “Excuse me, wanna try saying that again?” Kid sneered. Releasing a breath you don’t remember holding at hearing his demands, you swallow. “Please Captain, I need you. You make me feel so good please please!” You beg, barely able to meet his eyes. He grips your chin “Oi, look at me when your begging for attention slut.” His smirk growing, you bite your lip and nod. He dives between your thighs takes a dangerously slow and long lick along your folds, causing an embarrassingly loud moan to escape your lips. “You are so fucking wet, I’ve barely touched you.” He remarks, you simply whine pathetically in response. He slips a digit into you, and then another. Covering his fingers in your juices to circle your nub. Sending sparks through your body, as you raise your hips. Encouraging him to continue. You gasp and writhe underneath him, breathlessly chanting his name. He uses his tongue on your clit, while his fingers are being gripped tightly by your insides as your release inches closer. Shamelessly raising your hips to grind yourself onto his tongue as you cry out in ecstasy. His chin and fingers dripping with your climax as he grins proudly at the exhausted mess you have become beneath him. He positions himself at your entrance and enters you in one hard thrust, filling you and stretching you as your sex grips his cock. He tightens his hold on your hips, keeping you in place while he picks up to a relentless pace. Leaving you gasping, moaning, and desperately trying to wriggle away. Its too much. You begin to throb and can’t form words, the room is filled with the lewd sounds of skin on skin and uncontrolled moans. His thrusts become sloppy, harder as he reaches his hand around your throat. You feel his thick cock twitch inside you as he fills you up, forcing yours over the edge. You both collapsed on the bed. His seed running down the inside of your thighs, as you pass out with his arms around you. Kid never was one for aftercare.


End file.
